Illegal Magic
by princess-snow510
Summary: "Do you believe in magic?" He rolled his eyes reluctantly. "Are you joking? I live in a world where werewolves and hunters and countless other creatures, and you want to ask me about magic?" She smirked. "Don't worry, I won't bite, its just a bunch of hocus pocus..." "That's what I'm afraid of..."


**Hey peeps, new story alert! I kinda sorta have slightly given up on my other teen wolf fanfic, so I figured id start fresh till I find inspiration to continue it.**

**This is an idea that I've had and I've decided to share with you all so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Not sure about a pairing as of yet but I'm sorta leaning towards Stiles, although in the world of fanfiction nothings set in stone lol.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I suffered. I learned. I Changed.**

* * *

Cassandra Harris was effectively tired of being on a bus.

The seats were uncomfortable, the filthy. Not to mention it smelled of stale smoke, though it was supposedly non-smoking. She was the only one on the bus at this point; the portly driver informed her that no one came to these parts often.

"Hell if this is the only bus that runs out here I can see why…" She muttered just low enough that the bus driver knew she was talking but couldn't make out the words.

With a sigh and an eye roll she settled back into the seat to deal with last ten minutes of the ride. The ride itself had been nice, watching the concrete of the big city turn to forest then the farmlands of the south creating some beautiful scenery. She was relived to be heading somewhere she might call home one day.

The sun was beginning to set casting an orange and purple hue over everything in its path. The colors cast over a nearby house caused her stomach to knot.

_Hide Cassandra! If you don't he will find you._

Her mother's last words seemed to echo in her head as she fought not to be sick on the already disgusting floor. She shook her head firmly, casting aside all thoughts of her mother.

Staring fixedly at the seat in front of her, she chastised herself.

_Cassandra Crescentia. __You are stronger than this. Shake it off. Whoever is looking for you, won't find you here. Hell, who would look for you in a little speck of a town like this?_

Even though she was trying her damnedest not to look out the windows, something ahead drew her gaze form the seat. Just ahead was the little town she would be calling home.

Beacon hills….

_You couldn't find it on a map even if you wanted to._ She thought to herself.

Briefly before the bus came to a stop Cassandra wondered why in the world she chose this town. It just felt right. Or that's what she had been telling herself the entire ride.

Thankfully, the insurance had given her a healthy sum of money for her old home. The house had caught fire in the middle of the night and the firemen never could get it out, so it was little more than ashes and rubble now. Combined with that and her mother's savings, she had been able to get a plane ticket and a bus ride over to this little town.

"Here's your stop Miss." A gruff voice shook her from her thoughts as she realized she had been in such a daze she hadn't noticed the bus stop. She grumbled a reply and gathered her belongings.

Stepping off the bus and into the waning sunshine she began to sweat almost immediately. She tossed her tattered suitcase onto the sidewalk and muttered a quick thanks to the diver. As the bus pulled away she spun around slowly to take stock of her surroundings.

There standing casually and looking quite out of place dressed in a suit jacket button up shirt and jeans. Stood a man. He was about 6fet tall with pale skin, jet black hair and starling artic blue eyes.

They stood in silence staring at each other. Cassandra stared into in his eyes, seeing her own reflected through them.

"It's been a long time." He said softly but she still heard him.

"Only about 10 years." She said coolly.

He stared back at her, his eyes growing soft for a second before freezing over, they had that in common.

"I understand your upset with me Cassandra…"

She mentally flinched at him even saying her name, so causally like he actually knew her.

"But you were young too young to understand, the situation was difficult, regardless of how much time has pasted I still love you, your still my daughter."

Another moment of silence passed between them. Cassandra looked away from his eyes and he took that as incentive to fully approach her, he took her bags before placing them in the truck of his car.

Cassandra got in the car without a word of protest. The car ride to her new home was filled the intense silence.

She arrived at a two story house, a house that seemed too big for one person.

"Do you still remember where your room is at?" He asked her but she was too busy looking around the house.

She walked over to a wall that had a collage of her on it. Her eyes widened at all the picture he had of her, and right in the middle was a recent one. She reached out touching it.

"How did you get this, any of these pictures?" She asked anger clear in her tone. This particular shot was taken a couple of days before the fire.

"Your mother and I kept in touch daily. I would enquire about you and she would tell me how you were doing and also send me pictures. I love you and your mother Cassandra."

She ran her fingers over the picture, she wore a white dress and a flower crown, her firey red hair was floating around her as she twirled with the falling leaves. Her mother said she had looked like a forest nymph.

She abruptly turned away from the wall.

"A person that truly loves you will never let you go, no matter how hard or difficult the situation is." Cassandra said coolly as she walked away from him and towards her old room.


End file.
